


A Guide By Anyother Name Would Smell As Sweet.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Series: Werecat Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prequil for Moodring. There's apology's, awkwardness and...what is that smell? Oh yeah, and one annoyed Guide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide By Anyother Name Would Smell As Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou Kelly, betta reader extra ordinary. 

## A Guide By Anyother Name Would Smell As Sweet.

by Fire Frog

Author's webpage: <http://www.wn.com.au/firefrog/senwarn.htm>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel is the property of Pet Fly. All rights reserved. No infringement of copyright intended. No money changed hands.

* * *

Cats1  
By Fire Frog. 

"I said I was sorry." 

"That doesn't cut it Daryl." Blair Sandburg sat stiffly in the back of the car, annoyed frown on his mobile face, an apologetic Daryl Banks by his side. Jim Ellison and Daryl's father were in front, trying to act as if they weren't both listening to the conversation in back. 

"I couldn't help it, it was instinct." 

"Don't give me that instinct crap man. I know you; I'm onto that game now. You think all you have to do is mention something about the were cat thing and I'll drop everything and concentrate on that. Well, this time it's not working." Blair glared angrily out the window, staying silent until they reached the loft. Once there Jim and he got out, gave stiff good-byes and went inside. Back in the car Simon looked at his child's sad face and reached out to rub his shoulder. 

"It'll be alright Daryl. Blair will have forgiven everything by tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I know. It's not that. He's figured out about the distraction thing. Now how we gonna get him to leave private stuff alone?" 

<sigh>"I don't know. I'll ask Jim tomorrow. For now, you better be working on an apology. Blair deserves one, after all, you did..." 

* * *

"Pee on me, man, right in front of Denise. God, I smell like a sewer. What is that, it's not just urine." 

"Fraid he sprayed you Chief. It's a territory thing, it..." 

"I know what it is. Shit, and I just told Daryl I thought it wasn't an instinct thing. He must have got jealous when Denise came on to me so strong in front of everyone. I'll have to remember that at future Bank's dinner dates. Guess I owe Daryl an apology. I still smell like Denise too. Smell is important to cats. They can't tell each other apart with out it, they don't have as great a range in visual 'looks' as humans. So individual smell is hugely important. I guess Daryl did the only thing he could think of, and put a recognizable scent back on me." 

"Whatever. You going to see Denise again? She had big...." 

* * *

"...breast, and she was rubbing herself all over him. I just lost it. Her perfume was blocking out Blair's smell. You know?" 

"Yes son, I do know. Tomorrow, Blair will find this all fascinating. He'll have a thousand questions and as many tests. I can hardly wait." 

"Dad, Jim wasn't mad at me was he? I mean, Blair is 'his' guide and all." 

"No, in fact he asked me to give you this." Simon handed over some basketball tickets. "He said to thank you for rescuing his guide from, and I quote 'that bimbo man eater' un-quote. Jim finds it awkward to intervene when he sees Blair headed for another romance blunder, you saved him a tough call." 

"Wow, this is great. Jim and Blair make a great team, don't they." 

"Yeah, a great team. Now, about turning into a cat so you could snuggle up between Linda Kraneskii's..." 

"Oh, daaad...." 

'Oh My!' 

* * *

End


End file.
